Whose Wedding? Whose Honeymoon?
by Someones Girl
Summary: Who said a wedding was going to be easy? Anyway who is getting married? And where is the honey moon going to be?
1. Chapter 1

**Whose Wedding? Whose Honeymoon?**

_**Summary:**_ Who said a wedding was going to be easy? Anyway who is getting married? And where is the honey moon going to be?

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own anything happy now?

Hahaha here is the first chapter! I didn't want to give too much away but after the first line you'll understand the story

------------------------------------------------------------

"Together, Isle, Wedding, Not okay!" Gippal screamed, he was so shocked he couldn't gather his words together

"Gippy so you don't want to marry me?" Rikku had tears in her eyes

"I do but, I mean marrying with Yuna and Paine along the same isle and the whole Spira would want to be there!" Gippal shouted

"Hey Gippal, cool down would you?" Paine asked

"Does Baralai and Tidus know?" Gippal asked

"Yea, but they didn't freak like you!" Yuna said also walking in

"I can't do this! I wanted it to be our special day! Me and Rikku!" Gippal said whining

"Please Gippy, pretty please" Rikku said crawling from where she was sitting to Gippal's lap and played with his hair

"But Rikku…" Gippal sighed he knew he wouldn't win "If I have to"

"I love you Gippy! Oh yea! Oh yea!" Rikku said dancing around; it had been exactly 6 months after they defeated Vegnagun and since Tidus was back they decided to buy a house together, as the Gullwings spitted up and the girls didn't really have a permanent home.

"Hey were back, and the Pizza is still hot!" Tidus said

"We also rented a movie and brought wine, it's a sleepover!" Baralai announced

"Hey guys, you already know about the wedding?" Gippal asked

"Ah… Yes" Tidus said, the boys huddled around the corner while the girls devoured into the pizza

"You see we knew after Rikku and you went to bed…" Baralai whispered

"And the Girls said they'll give us a treat if we said yes…" Tidus followed on

"And the treat was…" Gippal asked

"Um…" Baralai blushed

"Doing it…" Tidus said fast and quietly

"What I didn't get you…" Gippal asked

"Doing it!" Baralai said a little louder

"What! Hey Rikku how come they get to do it when they said yes and I don't?" Gippal screamed, Yuna, Tidus, Paine and Baralai blushed

"Cus I know how to handle you and I don't want to do it with you" Rikku pouted

"Well, well, well" Gippal smirked "I see you don't have desires… but I do" Gippal said making a run for Rikku, she screamed threw the pizza in her hand at Gippal, it missed landed on Tidus instead and he pouted and Gippal grabbed Rikku and took her upstairs.

"Well that was exciting. Paine, Yuna the pizza was for when Lulu and Wakka arrived, remember sleepover?" Baralai asked

"I think I've had enough of Pizza" Tidus said, the pizza still on his face, Yuna giggled and removed the Pizza for him

"Are we late? Sorry Wakka didn't really trust the baby sitter" Lulu said looking at Wakka

"Sorry ya" Wakka said scratching his head

"Nah, it hasn't even started yet come on lets play the movie" Paine said turning her head to the sphere player

"Cool, Pizza" Lulu said immediately taking a slice

"You know where is Rikku and Gippal ya" Wakka asked, the four blushed

"Um, well you see… they… went upstairs… ummm I just love the pizza" Yuna said not finishing why Rikku and Gippal wasn't here

"They wanted to do it" Paine said very coolly

"Hey Gippal wanted to but not me" Rikku said fully dressed

"Where is Gippal now ya?" Wakka asked

"Tied to the bed" Rikku said she grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it up fast "I told you I knew how to handle him, and anyone who rescues him will die" Rikku shot a glare at everyone they all gulped and got the message

"So let's eat and drink and watch the movie eh?" Tidus said

"Yea, Final Fantasy; Advent Children my favorite" Lulu said resting her head on Wakka's chest them two taking the sofa, on one of the couch was Tidus with Yuna on his lap on the other was Baralai with Paine in front and on the floor eating the Pizza was Rikku.

Soon one by one they dozed off sleeping where they was forgetting about Gippal who was stuck tied to the bed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ding Dong the bell rang which woke everyone up

"I'll get it." Yuna said jumping up and walking to the door

"Oh hi Nhadala, I haven't seen you in ages what you doing here?" Yuna said leading the way to the living room

"Nothing I going to visit Lulu and Wakka but the babysitter said you were here so I thought I'll come by anyway and see how my brother is doing by the way where is he?" Nhadala said

"How is the babysitter doing?" Wakka asked

"Doing fine, now where is my brother. You didn't kick him out did you?" Nhadala asked

"We didn't kick him out not just yet anyway, he just misbehaved so I punished him" Rikku said "Upstairs and the second room to the right, you'll find him there" Nhadala went up and opened the door to find Gippal tied to the bed and was half naked

"Holy shit why are you here?" Gippal screamed which made the whole group come and watch the show everyone in the house except Rikku

"No wonder Rikku said you misbehaved, what the hell was you think you was thinking?" Nhadala asked

"It wasn't fair Tidus and Baralai got to do it when they found out" Gippal whinnied like a three year old. Yuna, Paine, Baralai and Tidus crept downstairs to avoid being questioned

"And…" Nhadala was going to ask the four what they "found out" when she saw they had left "Gippal tell me what they found out!" Nhadala screamed

"We're getting married all six of us down the same isle" Gippal said

"So then you decided to make Rikku do it with you?" Nhadala asked, Gippal nodded "You're stupid" Nhadala said before walking off

"Hey… hey are you going to un-tie me?" Gippal screamed no one replied they had all gone downstairs…

"Hey, congratulations! Why didn't you tell us?" Nhadala asked

"We was planning to announce it to everyone Spira through the Spira sphere, so everyone will get a surprise!" giggled Yuna

"I'm having second thoughts about marrying Gippal… Nhadala I was only joking I wouldn't give Gippal away to anyone!" Rikku said smiling

"Thank god at least I don't have to worry about Gippal being a player at age 80! Anyway enough about him I was here to tell Wakka that the blitz tournament has been cancelled until next year, they decided to refurbish the stadium" Nhadala said, Wakka groaned

"So when are we going to free Gippal?" Baralai asked

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like it? Well i hope you do, please review i want to know how you feel about this story

xXx


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**_Author's note: _**I really hope you enjoyed the last chapter and I really do hope you review again as reviews want to make me write faster, though I'm not saying you have to just review if you want to see another chapter fast eh?

---------------------------------------------------

Thump…..

"What was that?" Paine asked then she laughed "Probably Gippal fainted due to starvation"

"Actually Rikku I think you should go and have a look" Tidus said it had been exactly two days since Rikku tied Gippal to the bed and it had been exactly then Gippal last ate

"If I must!" Rikku flounced off feeling a bit worried her self "Gippy, Gippal, Gip… Arghh! Yuna get the white mage sphere and food my Gippy is in danger!" Rikku screamed not taking any notice that Gippal opened his eye and smirked before closing it again and pretend he fainted

"Rik… I can't find the sphere, I just have food…"Yuna said quietly tears poured down Rikku's face

"Gippy… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to… I was only playing… Gippy wake up I'll do anything…" Rikku cried

"Even doing it with me?" Gippal whispered

"Yeah anything… …. …. Oi you big meanie" Rikku screamed only just realising what Gippal had just said

"You silly Gippal's Girl! Come on give me food or I really will faint" Gippal smirked "Rikku you said you'll do it with me right you said so…" Gippal's tummy rumbled

"Maybe, after you've eaten… tonight I promise" Rikku blushed

"Lets get food then I'm starving" Gippal took Rikku's hand and lead her downstairs

-----------------------------------------------

"Me and Paine think we should hold it at the Moon Flow" Baralai said it had just gone mid day and the group was deciding things on the wedding, Gippal was still eating

"Me and Gip want to hold it at Besaid Island" Rikku pouted

"Me and Tidus have the best idea; we can hold the first wedding there for over a thousand years… Zanarkand!" Yuna squealed actually everybody agreed that the wedding should be held there of course there was going to be difficulties but there was nothing they couldn't handle

"Right, I think we should sort some jobs out for today and tad da I have made a progress chart on what we need to do, you can see everything is at zero apart from place as we have all agreed on that it is at 100" Rikku explained she was the organised one… for once.

"Right then me and Yuna will take on the role for date and place place you get what i mean?" Tidus said

"Me and Baralai will take on… the program for the day" Paine said looking at the list

"I think me and Gippal will contact the media and think about our budget…" Rikku said

"Rik there is no point thinking about budget! All six of us are the most influential people in Spira and our gil amount is um… loads? Plus I'm a Blitzer, one match should cover our costs" Tidus said

"Tiddie I know who we are but we need to make future planning like buying our own house and kids!" Yuna said

"You know Ti, Yuna's right we have to watch our budget sometimes and plus it's better to play the safe side of the game once for a while." Baralai said

"Right let's get to it… pus I need to walk and exercise the pounds I just gained" Gippal said with a smile

"YRP plus TGB action!" Rikku screamed

"You and your crazy schemes!" Paine mutters and walks off with Baralai following smiling

"Yeah action to get our wedding planned come on Tiddie, we have to find Cid and see if we can have a wedding at his tourist attraction and when" Yuna said

"Gippy, piggy back me to the broadcasting sphere media, I've been sleeping on the floor cus you took the bed" Rikku whined

"Only cus you tied me there!" Gippal said but still he kneeled down for Rikku to get on "Lock up for us wills ya Tidus I can't with her on me back!" Gippal yelled

"Hey! I'm not that heavy am I?" Rikku protested

"Sure dude, but you sure you'll get to Luca with out collapsing we're in Besaid Island" Tidus said telling him the facts

"I'll be alright I have the hovercraft!" Gippal yelled and walked out

"Come on Tiddie lets go!" Yuna yelled walking out, Tidus locked up and picked Yuna up and started walking

"Hey! I can walk anyway our destination is way further Bikanel Island" Yuna screamed

"Hovercraft, is the answer were in modern Spira walking on foot is for romantic reasons and maybe when Gippal won't fix the machina" Tidus chuckled

"Lazy Git! You've been asleep for two years!" Yuna said

"Only cus you were too slow to wake me up!" Tidus said chuckling not realising he hurt Yuna's heart

"Fine you walk I take the hover craft maybe it would make up to what I've done for you!" Yuna said storming off

"Hey, hey Yuna I was only joking…" Tidus stopped Yuna had already took the hovercraft and left

---------------------------------------------------------

"Right then the ceremony at noon…" Paine said

"So we get up around half seven-ish" Baralai said

"We travel up to Zanarkand that will be around 9ish" Paine then commented

"The people will then met us at the hotel to get your hair done and make up and we will use that 3 hours to get change and double check everything is okay" Baralai smiled they was in a small café talking about what will happen on the day

"The wedding will last around an hour that will include taking the group photographs" Paine added

"That will take us to one and our party will start and end around seven thirty then we will travel back down and our honey moon will be the following day!" Baralai finished

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey Shinra, could we make a special announcement to Spira during the news section, we just need around 2 or 3 minutes please" Rikku pleaded

"I'll check for you okay, anyway what do you want to say?" Shinra said

"It's a secret" Gippal smirked

"Okay, what ever it is you have 3 minutes to do so and you are on air so practice of what ever you have to say… um use room 3 to practice and at 4:30 go to room one and you'll be on air at 4:45 okay?" Shinra asked?

"Sure!" Rikku yelled and lead the way "What do you think our budget should be Gippal?"

"Well around ten thousand or a bit more I dunno I think you should talk to the girls they would be I dunno more experienced?" Gippal answered, Rikku nodded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi Uncle Cid!" Yuna yelled running up to Cid and giving him a hug

"Hi Yuna now what do you want huh, you don't normally visit me" Cid said

"Awww well we want to um… we was wondering if we could borrow a free space of Zanarkand?" Yuna said

"Well sure! What do you want it for?" Cid asked

"We are um… well me, Tidus, Rikku, Gippal, Paine and Baralai are going oh…. um… getting married?" Yuna sputtered

"Oh… well congratulations! Though I was more hoping to be told that by my own daughter! Anyway a marriage in Zanarkand for over 1000 years going to be difficult but how about using the town mansion um, let me think it's March now how about June?" Cid asked

"Yeah thats fine anyday in June right?" Yuna confirmed

"Thats right, just give me a call when and I'll leave it free for you! Kids these days!" Cid laughed

"Hiya, Yuna what you doing here?" Brother asked

"Watch the news you'll soon find out" Yuna winked at Cid "I have to go it will take me forever to get to Besaid Island see ya… Oh Tidus you're a bit late?" Yuna laughed

"Try walking here!" Tidus scratched his head "Hi Cid how are you?"

"I'm fine boy, but I think we have to say goodbye, Yuna's waiting" Cid said before waving them off

-----------------------------------------------------------

"You're on air in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1" The camera man said

"Hiya Spira I am Rikku just in case you don't know" Rikku laughed

"And I'm Gippal and we have a special announcement to make for us and our friends Tidus, Yuna, Baralai and Paine." Gippal said

"And the big announcement is we're getting married on the same day in Zanarkand" Rikku said

"Thank you for listening" Gippal smiled

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Do you like it? Thank you for the reviews that I received yesterday it made me write, and I hope you like this chapter and please review

xXx


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**_Author's Note_**: I didn't get any reviews on my last chapter I was very sad so I have a plan I won't put up the next chapter until I get at least one review and that does not mean you see someone review then you don't have to cus I make the rules here so HA!

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Time files by when you're enjoying yourself right? Well let me tell you Paine, Yuna Rikku, Baralai, Tidus and Gippal has had fun planning there wedding and soon before you know it they only have a couple of missions left to choose best man, maid of honor, bridesmaids flower girl and ring bearer._

"So I think the maid of honor should be… Lulu I mean she's practically the last person left, if we had separate weddings it wouldn't be as hard" Paine said

"So does anyone disagree?" Baralai asked, the six was doing final touches to their wedding and it was exactly one month before their wedding. "No answer so then lulu is our maid of honor!"

"So then best man is…" Yuna said

"Wakka!" Tidus said "He is a wicked dude!"

"Well why don't we make Vidina the ring bearer then?" Gippal asked

"But who will carry in him in, it's not like he can crawl in with the ring on his back can he?" Rikku asked "Wait! How about he rides in on my Chocobo!"

"You have a Chocobo?" Gippal asked

"Yep, he is adorable, Gippal Junior is his name." Rikku replied

"That's not fair Yunie I want a Chocobo named after me!" Tidus wailed

"Well get Rikku to be your girlfriend then… see if I care" Yuna poked her tongue out only to be attacked by Tidus till they fell on the floor

"Get a room you two!" Paine said

"Anyway back to business" Yuna said standing up straightening her clothes "The flower girls…" Rikku's tummy rumble

"Awww my little girl's hungry, how about we go out for dinner and when we think of a suitable flower girl just shout right?" Gippal asked

"Yeah, sounds okay to me" Tidus said

"Let's go!" Baralai shouted and headed off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm I want that and that and that…" Yuna said

"Well why don't you order it then?" Tidus asked

"She's scared she'll get fat, um water will be fine please." Paine said

"And so are you aren't you…"Baralai asked

"Yeah…" Paine chuckled

"Um please may I have plain brown bread." Rikku said

"Oh me too…" Yuna said

"Oh well Rik I'm going to have steak and new potatoes and bring us a bottle of red wine please." Gippal said handing the menu back to the waiter the gang was in a luxury restaurant having their dinner

"Ohhh I think I'll try the Chicken please… err chips with it." Tidus said

"Oh… my turn… fish with white wine sauce and new potatoes please." Baralai smiled "My favorite!"

"Did you guys have too eat so much especially in front of us?" Yuna wailed just as the food came as they we're the most influential people in Spira their service was fast and good.

"So who is going to be our flower girls?" Rikku said munching away on some bread

"Dunno…" Paine said as her tummy rumbled

"Girls!! Stop this diet thing! You have to eat or you'll faint down the isle then your happy day will be you spending the day in hospital!" Gippal screamed "Plus look at yourselves you're not fat! You're as fit as! Now bloody eat or I'll force it down all of you" The whole restaurant was looking at them now

"Mr. Gippal you will not force food down me!" Rikku said jumping up on her chair looking frighten

"Lets see shall we…"Gippal said standing up

"Okay please get me a plate of potatoes boiled! No butter!" Rikku said sitting back down "Better Mr. Gippal?"

"Yes" Gippal said smiling

"Bring another for Yuna please." Tidus added

"But…" Yuna said

"No buts missy!" Tidus exclaimed

"Oh, one for Paine as well!" Baralai asked smiling sweetly at Paine, she smiled back weakly… the potatoes came the girls tucked in and they was gone in a flash.

"I know who is going to be our flower girl!!" Yuna screamed, the whole restaurant stared at them again

"The food helped" Tidus chuckled

"Who?" Rikku asked

"Kimahri's daughters! He had twins didn't he??" Yuna exclaimed

----------------------------------------------------------------

Finished this chapter I haven't updated since god knows when!! I'm busy with bloody school work!! I'm in year 10!!

xXx


End file.
